A Long Road Ahead
by Night Fox Riku
Summary: Colonello's sudden visit to Italy causes Lambo to question himself and his feelings. Reborn seems not to care but what's hidden will be forced out. With one after his affection and the other for ownership, what's a poor cow to do? RxL,CxL
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** First KHR fic. Nervous, excited. It's been a long time since I sat on the computer for something likes this. Hope it doesn't show!

**Warnings**: Hm, maybe not now but expect: Fluff, romance, rape, violence, and lots of issues? Yeah, something like that... Colonello x Lambo, Reborn x Lambo. Let the games/troubles, begin.

A Long Road Ahead

I don't know when it started, but when I realized my true feelings I was beyond the point of denial and repentance. This insufferable feeling of being closed in by an emotion I never wanted. Run. Run away from it. It's not worth it. There's no reason to condole such an idea. My instincts immediately went into action. I had to protect myself, as out of character as the idea was. But I was not myself. He made me this way. I don't know how, or even why...no it does not matter. All I knew, all I needed to know, was that someone like him would never win. I won't give in to him, and I sure as hell won't give _him_ away. He's mine. That much never changed.

My hands were shaking. I tried to grip the neck under me with more force but it only made me tremble more. The boy underneath me gasped desperately for air, his hands clawing against my own.

"The nerve." I growled vehemently.

"Ss..sto..nnn." His eyes teared. I felt nothing. I didn't feel anything! This boy underneath me was simply being-

"Punished." His wavering eyes glistened up at me. His lips too shaken to form words.

"Punishment." I released my hands and began to undress myself. My fedora long ago discarded. The boy, no...cow, coughed violently to his side.

"That's the only way you learn." He looked up at me. Fear. Surprise. Hurt. It didn't matter.

"P-p..please." His voice was hardly above a whisper. "R-reborn." He choked on his sobs as I pulled his hair painfully to the side. Leaning down to his ear.

"Only because you asked so nicely." His breathe hitched as I unzipped myself free and pulled him against me.

XxX 3 months earlier XxX

Lambo walked into the Vongola HQ. He headed top of the estate, where 10th Vongola's office was situated, and gathered with some of the other guardians that were present.

"Tenth, the idiot cow is finally here." Gokudera announced with some irritation. Lambo ignored the other and inquired what Tsuna, Don of their famiglia, had wanted to ask him.

"Ah well, it's nothing you need to worry about. But Colonello contacted me this morning about visiting for a few weeks. Mafia land seems pretty quiet recently and said he could use the down time." Lambo nodded, although his eyes revealed that he had no clue as to why he himself was needed.

"Ah right." Tsuna laughed. He had missed the whole point on his explanation. "He has never been around Italy for himself but wants to travel around. For some reason he asked for a guide..." Tsuna looked at him expectingly. Lambo face did not change.

"For the- Colonello wants you to show him around while he's vacationing." Gokudera voiced loudly.

"Oh." Lambo's index and middle finger tapped the side of his head. "Although I know the city well, I'm sure my skills would be more suited for-"

"It was a request. He's been kind enough to assist us when needed and as such I'd like to return the favor." Tsuna looked up from his paperwork once more, bearing a kind smile. "It would really help me out Lambo."

With such an earnest request, the thunder guardian could not refuse.

After three days, he awaited at the front of the Vongola's home.

"Well well, it's been awhile. Hm, over a year right, kura." Lambo smiled, walking down the front steps.

"_Yare yare_, I think its been almost two if I remember. You look even taller now, Colonello." Lambo sighed at the height difference. He was almost beastly.

The giant blond grinned. Walking closer to the guardian and ruffled his hair. "You're still growing, so there's hope for you kura."

Lambo doubted the other's words but agreed anyway. He looked to see if Colonello had any more luggage to assist with. But it seemed as if the backpack strapped over his chest was all he carried.

"Uh, lets go find your room."

XxX

Lambo was surprised how quickly Colonello situated himself. He had a room just two doors down from himself. The Bovino left the former Arcobaleno to settle for a bit when two minutes later he came down from his temporary room and found Lambo sitting in the kitchen.

"I'm all set kura." He grinned at Lambo, his flawless features radiating with pride.

"Wow." Was all the 'cow' could say.

"Let's go kura." Lambo blinked. He knew the other wanted to go sight seeing, but so soon? Was the military man beyond the forces of Jet Lag?

"_Yare yare_, at least say hi first Colonello." The former's eyes diverted to the side, glancing at whom Lambo was speaking of.

"Ah, Reborn. Long time no see kura." His words seemingly feigned pleasantry.

Sitting casually on the kitchen's lounge sofa, said Hitman peered away from his newspaper.

"Not long enough." Reborn's gazed seemed indifferent as he put his readings to the side and stood. Coming close to eachother Lambo could make out that both former Arcobalenos were nearly the same height. Reborn winning by only an inch or two. But Colonello's presence was not hindered by this. He had an air of charm even if he wore combat boots on a casual day in Italy.

"I hope you don't mind, Lambo and I are going out kura."

The statement sounded a bit off but Lambo was the only one not to notice. He stared at both men curiously.

"What you two do is far from my concern." Reborn moved to walk passed them, but not before he heard a whisper meant only for him.

"Perfect."

XxX

I had the day planned. We were going to visit some of the cities best site seeing spots. Visit the shore alongside the various malls that supported some of the best menus in Italy. He figured Colonello would appreciate eating more than anything, from what he could remembered. But Colonello did not want to see any Piazzas or ancient buildings. Not even the malls with their various entertainment. In fact, the blond had done a little research of his own.

I was surprised to say the least.

"So, why did you bring that?" I stared at the dark green back pack. Similar, although much smaller, than the one he wore earlier.

"You'll see, kura."

I sighed. "Yare Yare...we've been walking nonstop from the mansion. Why did you refuse the car?"

...

Not that I don't like walking, but if we were going so far by foot, I didn't get he refused any sort of transportation. Looking at him now, he sure was a beast of sorts. He had nice tight muscles, no wonder he had so many females watching him like eye candy. After walking for over an hour, I think his body was even pulsing. It's not like he was tired either. If things continued as they were he was going to wear out before they reached their destination.

My eyes had been closed while strolling, and I failed to notice when the other stopped. I fell gracefully down. My butt hurt.

"Get off your ass kura, we're here."

I followed his gaze, eyes widening. Not exactly what I expected but it did seem to fit the others taste.

"A park." I peered up at him. He was smiling. It was at the bottom of a hillside and had a nice view of a lake. He slid down and settled under a large tree, immediately he began unpacking his belongings.

I followed. It was kind of weird however. Sitting next to a bed of flowers, under a grand tree like this one. A picnic sheet styled in light green and yellow square patterns pulled from his baggage. The lake not too far ahead where every so often a gondola or paddle boats strolled on by. Really, it was like a spot for-

"Don't space our now kura."

"Hm?" I looked at him apologetically briefly as a sandwich was shoved before me.

"For me?" I took the offering. "You shouldn't have." He grinned at me and encouraged me to eat quickly.

"What's the rush? It only took us an hour and a half to get here. We can at least afford to spend half that eating." My tone didn't seem to affect him.

"You never know what will happen so it's good to eat up."

"I'll choke if I eat too fast." Not that my gag reflexes were not beyond capable, but I preferred to taste my food and not just swallow it whole.

"I doubt you'd choke on that. Your over-worked mouth can handle something so simple." I wasn't sure if he was insulting me.

"Of course, I've had worse." I bit down on my sandwhich to prove my point. He looked at me and I couldn't decipher his gaze.

"Hey," I looked down at my food and opened it up for inspection. "How did you know?"

There, between whole skices of wheat bread, was double ham with a slice of cheese in between both. Grape jam smeared on one side of wheat bread, and a tomato slice cut into four small sections.

"You don't remember? Last time I saw you in Mafia Land, you were complaining how you could really use your favorite sandwich kura."

"That was nearly two years ago..." I stared at him as he hastily devoured his food. He must have good memory.

We sat in silence for awhile. After his third sandwich he started to eat like a normal human being. I hardly got past my first. It was hard not to stare at Colonello. He was the type of guy that could casually just sit there in place, staring at nothing in particular, and still look so...overwhelming?

The sun was setting and I could not recall how much time had passed, or even when we got there. I was too tired. I don't even know why, but I felt like I just experienced something heavy. Maybe it was the sandwich, it always left me feeling different. Especially without my-

"Milk."

Colonello turned to me, his gaze drifting away from the gondola that quietly passed through. His face confused. I'm not sure why.

He turned his back to me and rummaged through his small storage container that he had put the sandwiches in. He pulled out a long navy blue container. Before I could ask he opened it up and passed it to me.

My nose twitched, eyes widening at the familiar white liquid. So I had said that aloud. I was a bit embarrassed. He knew to bring milk? Which was kept in a thermostat jug. It felt cool to the touch and I could feel my mouth watering. I lifted it up to my lips. Briefly, I closed my eyes. It traveled down my throat and quenched my thirst even more than usual. Before I knew, it was all gone. I frowned. I had no more milk.

"Sorry," I could feel my upper lip cold and dripping. My tongue darted out to retrieve what remained of my drink. "I drank it all." I smiled, and began to relax. Milk always did that to me. It was a natural sedative, pick me up, pms blocker or whatever of that kind.

Colonello didn't seem disappointed. His face was somewhat serious. Solemn. What's worse is that he was practically glowing. The sun hit his frame perfectly from the side. His elongated face stood out more than usual. Eyes shining like the sea. His hair evolving from his natural blond to liquid gold. This man, he was radiating like the sun. The sun...

_Reborn_

I avoided looking at the view any longer. I laid down, now at all caring when we returned home. I was really tired. Incredibly sleepy.

I avoided his eyes as I yawned. "I think I'll take a quick nap." He would be alright. We spent an unmeasured amount of hours just staring at nothing logical. Just a few more minutes wouldn't kill the guy.

I didn't know I'd sleep until the next day.

XxX

Lambo did not stir even as Colonello repacked his things. Nor when the other had gently tapped him in the shoulder. He was too tender in his actions perhaps.

With no other resolve, the Arcobaleno picked up the sleeping cow in his arms. Cradling his form effortlessly in both arms, he trailed back to the estate in silence.

With less time and the same distance, they arrived safely back into the Vongola HQ. He easily found Lambo's room without anyone's attention.

He placed the sleeping teen onto his bed and pulled the sheets over him. He leaned down and kissed his forehead. Lambo's hair smelled like fresh grass. His lips twitched. Cute.

He pulled away abruptly and re-opened Lambo's door. Not at all surprised to find a certain Hitman lingering on the opposite wall. His fedora hung low and hiding his face, arms crossed defiantly over his chest.

"How was the sight-seeing?"

"Thorough."

Reborn looked upward. Though it was dark, Colonello could make out his eyes. He was annoyed.

"He fell asleep."

"It was a long day kura." The Hitman scoffed and removed himself from the wall and closer to the other.

"You know, for as long as I've known you...I'd never figured you would use a 'lack of activity' as a reason to leave and come here. So there must be something you are leaving out." His voice was so low, serious, calm.

"Are you accusing me if something kura?" Reborn remained unfazed. "Ah, well. I am interested in the city, or rather the people in it. Even you find such things interesting, so don't be surprised by my sudden need to indulge kura."

By this time both ex-Arcobalenos were sending each other heated glares.

"I'm not concerned. Just don't get ahead of yourself. You're ten years too late." Colonello's eyes widened before he smirked at the arrogant Hitman.

"Well then kura." He looked over his shoulder towards the oblivious dark-haired beauty. "I've got some catching up to do."

Reborn's face barely missed the closing door. He listened as soft footsteps slowly faded behind the disheveling of clothes. The creak of a bed facing more weight stung his ears. There was silence for a bit as he slowly turned. He was not concerned about those two. Two idiots like them could not possibly disturb his normal peace. Nonetheless, he would make sure nothing changed. Colonello was afterall, full of surprises.

In the room where both men laid, the muscular blond had pulled the cow against his chest. He was irritated. All he wanted to do was test these feelings that have haunted him for so long and now they were readily making themselves known. An emotion of longing, want, need, desire. He wanted to fulfill it all now.

His mind drifted to Reborn.

He glowered. Though he planned to be a bit more gentle about it, it seemed as if he had a limited amount of time to act.

"Hmmm." Colonello pulled the smaller boy closer to him. His heart lifting instantly with the soft sigh of his crush.

"I won't give you up."

He closed his eyes, inhaling the sweet scent that was Lambo's, mixed with the memories of the first of many days he planned to spend together.

XxX

**A/N: **Yeah, for the record I did not spend very much time on this. Did it show? Hope not...I actually revised once too! (Which is quite rare). I'm not a fan of re-reading haha. It did not have the funny element which I hope to add later on. Also can anyone tell me if the font is weird? I'm not using microsoft as I'd hope. And I can't seeem to shake off the way it looks.

Reviews are loverly. Suggestions deserves hugs and well, your time shall reward you with smex! In the future~ Also, should I put this as 'T' rated? Or keep it M, even though I don't know when the mature stuff will take place. Thanks everyone! _


	2. Chapter 2

Moooo Moooo~

"..hmm..."

Moooo Moooo~

Lambo's left eye peered open in a drowsy haze as he sighed. He couldn't believe it was already time to wake up; he was too relaxed to move. His body was very warm, and he felt a soft breeze against the nape of his neck. The small movement of his hair tickled him but he was nowhere near tempted to retrieve his device. He groaned as the sound of his cow alarm continued to echo from his cell phone and bounce within his bedroom. Lambo was too sleepy to care, too lazy to try, and when his body stretched out he felt heavier than usual. His eye closed once silence ensued.

It was a good thing that his alarm had an automatic snooze. The young Bovino twisted over to his side, thankful for another few minutes to rest. His lips twitched as the familiar breeze brushed against his lips. Another five minutes passed without him regarding it, or the now mooing phone.

"You're just going to ignore it kora?"

"Hmm."

"It's getting pretty late kora."

"Yare yare..." He grumbled softly, still half asleep. "Grapes...mor..nnning...milk.." He barely registered the soft chuckle that sent air puffed against him.

Now Lambo liked to believe he had good senses. He was use to time traveling on daily basis and could detect when the atmosphere around him changed. However, he knew he was at his weakest when waking up from sleep.

He felt a heavy something touch his sides, against bare skin. Bare...as in exposed. His brows furrowed, the light graze striding up and down his side felt like fingers. It tickled and he twitched, feeling a slight chill. Surely his sleepy state was playing tricks on him.

Lambo ignored the 'touch'. It was actually quite soothing after the awhile and it distracted him from the persistent alarm. He could feel himself drifting back to sleep when he felt the caress lower to his hip bone. A small amount of pressure was put there, then, a whole...hand caressed his hip. Lambo sucked in air sharply and a soft moan escaped his lips. He never had a dream that felt so real.

"mmm." The young Bovino inhaled deeply, sighing at the fresh scent of grass and ocean breeze. It was a surprising scent that he didn't give much thought to, but was something like being at the beach. His body unconsciously approached the new scent, which was really Lambo's body snuggling into the source.

Now, he expected to touch water, as odd as it sounded. But half asleep he was still dreaming, or so he thought. His brows furrowed once more. It was warm, kind of hard too.

Lambo's hand shifted from place and slowly, prodded what was under his touch. His fingers grazed up a smooth pattern; like up and down waves or hills.

The increasingly curious cow's arm drifted downward, the trail smooth until he touched something different. It was like weird grass. Did that even make sense? Oddly enough the grass was more like a patch, which was attached to something else. He felt it lightly. What an odd shape he thought. He continued his act until he felt a light pulse underneath him.

"Well good morning to you too." It was enough to make his left eye peer open.

Looking at the grinning blond man before him, he realized after a few seconds he was not dreaming. The events that occurred next were surprisingly slow.

The young Bovino stared at his bed mate.

"Co..Colonello?" His wandering green eye saw the ex-Arcobaleno strong arm stretched and followed where it linked. "Wh...Why are you touching me?"

"Your skin is even softer than it looks kora." Lambo blushed and gasped, his other eye widening with further disbelief.

"Aaah! OH MY GOD!" He pulled back his hand as if burned suddenly, staring at it with a sense of disgust and betrayal. His hand, just now...it couldn't have been...god he prayed it wasn't.

"My clothes!" He sat up quickly, brushing Colonello's arm off him. He lifted his bed sheets and was relieved to find that he still had on underwear.

"Relax kora." Colonello sat up, the covers around his waist lowered and unconsciously Lambo followed the movement.

"No no no!" Lambo shrieked completely mortified, throwing himself with enough force that he fell 'gracefully' off his own bed.

"Why are you naked?" He covered his innocent eyes, only to cry in further agony. He really needed to bleach his hand before using it as a shield.

Colonello looked at himself thoughtfully, aware that the young Bovino saw his golden locks - and not the hair on his head. He looked back at the blushing cow that was holding his chest protectively.

He smirked.

"You don't remember last night do you, kora?" Lambo paled. Last night? No, he didn't remember anything. As far as his memories could travel, he recalled being at a park.

Colonello stepped off the bed, giving the other a nice view of his backside. Lambo's faced reddened and he stuttered incoherently for the other to wear underwear, pants, a squirrel suit, anything! Just seeing the smooth, muscular body that was the COMSUBINs' was embarrassing to no end.

He heard a laughter echo in his room. Peeping up he saw the once naked man wearing his usual camouflage pants.

"You're too easily flustered, kora." Lambo gazed at the man's chest as he stood up from the floor.

"Well excuse me. I'm not exactly use to waking up in the morning WITH A MAN IN MY BED!" He yelled distressfully.

Lambo sighed heavily, feeling a bit better.

"Oi, it's your fault." Colonello crossed his arms. "You fell asleep on our date and I had to carry you back home. I even tucked you in," he gestured to the bed, "I was kind of tired so I decided to rest for a bit and must have fallen asleep kora."

"Oh." Lambo suddenly felt guilty. The ex-Arcobaleno couldn't believe how easily convinced the Bovino was. "Uhm...thank you?" He shifted awkwardly.

"It's fine. I'll be down stairs waiting kora." With that, the taller male left. Lambo was still flustered but he managed to sort his thoughts. None of which included how they had become so undressed or even the fact that Colonello had described yesterday's outing as a date.

XxX

Lambo stumbled down the stairs. He fidgeted the whole time thinking about the events before. The memories of the previous night somewhat resurfaced and he could trace no ill moments. But that did nothing to ease his scarred mind.

The young Bovino had found his clothes hastily and dashed to his bathroom; making sure to scrub his hand thoroughly. Yet, he could still feel the sinful feeling of groping Colonello.

He was in for a long day.

Lambo entered the kitchen and found he was alone. He had expected to see one, if not both of the former Arcobalenos sitting around. He took the unexpected opportunity and grabbed himself a glass of milk and sat on the counter, much too disturb to make himself a proper meal.

"I can't believe I touched his...thing." Tears threatened to form from mere shame. He couldn't believe he had such bad luck, to accidentally grope someone without being drunk. And he thought getting struck by lightning as a kid was bad juju.

"Well that's nice, but hardly breakfast appropriate." He jumped, completely startled. He struggled to stop his drink from spilling.

"Y-Yamamoto!" The older guardian greeted Lambo with a sly grin.

"Teenagers these days grow up so fast."

"I-I, just now- I mean! Uhm-"

Takeshi waved his hand dismissively, taking a seat across from the young Bovino.

"Listen, I understand completely." Lambo eyed him curiously, listening as the rain guardian continued with his theory. "You're at that age where your hormones-" The petrified cow sputtered.

"Oh no. Yamamoto that's not it-"

"-are raging hard for some release."

"Goodness will you just listen."

"I have this feeling too. Actually, I have it quite often."

"Oh god, stop please!"

"Haha, that's why I have Go-"

In a flash, Takeshi's head hit the kitchen counter faster than Lambo could register; his eyes wide as they traced up to find the culprit.

"Ah, Gokudera...good morning."

The greeting was not returned, instead the Vongola's right hand man yelled at his victim.

"Yamamoto, what were you going to say?"

"Ahaha, I hit the table so hard I forgot."

"I thought so."

Now Lambo was confused. What? That's normal? These two... Just when the young Bovino was on the verge of recovery, Gokudera spoke.

"So who were you molesting stupid cow?" Lambo's head hit the counter, groaning.

"Why doesn't anyone listen to me?" He sulked. Was it so hard to get across that he woke up in the morning completely naked with another man? That he ended up feeling the blond's muscular torso and thick…why was he even trying to say all this? It was far too embarrassing.

"Do you always tease each other like this in the morning?" The three guardians turned heads, finding a very cheerful Colonello. One of which greeted nicely, the other blushing, and another-"

"So do you know what Lambo was fantasizing about over here?" Gokudera motioned his thumb rudely towards the Bovino. "We think the idiot cow had a wet dream."

"Stupidera!"

"No kora, that's not it. What he was holding this morning was definitely real." Everyone but the cocky COMSUBIN faltered. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to take my cow on a date." He smiled, shock faces not responding right away. Colonello chuckled and grabbed Lambo's wrist; the boy was presently trying not to pass out from pure fatigue. Dealing with their new guest would surely continue to weigh him down.

Yamamoto and Gokudera watched silently till the other two left.

"Wow, he shagged with Colonello." Takeshi turned to Hayato with a fascinated expression. "Wait to go Lambo." Now, Yamamoto wasn't sure if it was his face that gave way to his perverted thoughts of their 'encounter', but soon the rain guardian's face was kissing the table again.

"W-where are we going?" Lambo, with his entire manly aura, squeaked. This made the blond laugh as he led the Bovino towards the front of the estate.

"We're going out of course! I hate being cooped up in any place for too long kora." It was something Lambo thought to be obvious; in fact, it may be why Colonello often lived in tents in wide open spaces. It was apparent as well, that the blond was not the typed to be tamed. This fact worried Lambo. Being stuck with a guy who lacked normal society rules was bound to cause him trouble, especially if it was someone as impulsive and carefree as this former Arcobaleno.

"B-But it's so early! We didn't even eat breakfast yet." Colonello paused and turned to face the Bovino.

"You're right kora." Suddenly, Lambo was pulled against the blonde's welcoming chest. He gasped in surprise and stared dumbfounded at the other.

"Wha-"

"I can always feed you _something_ if you get hungry." Lambo paled, his mouth open with disbelief. He turned his head to the side, his eye twitching; the salty but pleasant scent of ocean breeze began to consume his senses.

"Don't even joke about that." He whined- err, warned the blond. He heard footsteps and turned his gaze up. Suddenly all his pride was weakening. There, by one of the door arches stood a certain hitman.

"Reborn." Lambo's voice came out as a dreadful tone. He felt lighter suddenly, as if all his pride had floated away. Being bear hugged by the blond was one thing; getting caught by someone like Reborn was just devastating.

"Ah, good morning." He tried not to sound phased but with his neck exposed, Colonello decided to place his lips against his nape and he shivered visibly, which threw away his composure. Lambo pushed roughly against the blond, pulling himself free. Now he stood one hand on his neck and the other against his own lips; as if he was afraid something was bound to come out of him. He fought the blush and failed, looking like a deer in headlights…or a cow at a burger joint.

"You're no fun kora. Clamming up when someone catches us, you should be more expressive like this mor-"

"Gah! No more!" Lambo couldn't take this back-and-forth habit the blond had; it was only for perverted purposes anyhow. "Reborn! Can't you show Colonello around? Aren't you…guys…" Lambo saw the hitman's face darkening. "…friends?" He scratched off that possibility quickly with the glare it produced from the other dark-haired male.

Reborn looked up to the cheeky blond.

"Of course you'd have a thing for stupid kids. Although it's kind of befitting, since you're just a bigger version of one." Colonello didn't falter. He had his usual grin, knowing the other was more jealous than anything.

"Stupid cow." He looked back at Lambo and smacked his head. It was something the Bovino was use to, but never wanted, especially in front of other people. " You're too easy to push. Just shut up and do your job. You can't even do any missions properly and now you're having trouble being a tour guide?' Lambo began to sulk.

"Yare yare…you're cruel. I was just asking for help. I don't like being molested by this beast." He gestured behind him to Colonello. The blond laughed aloud in an almost endearing way.

"That's weird kora. Between the two of us, I'm sure you're the molester."

Lambo blushed and turned to yell at the blond. "I didn't know you were in my bed or naked at that!" Silence pursued, he refused to look back. "We should leave. The more I talk to you, the harder this gets for me."

"I imagine it can be a lot harder kora."

"Gaaaaaaah!" Lambo pushed past Colonello. He proceeded to run out the front door, getting a much needed head start from the blond.

Reborn eyes averted from the flapping front doors that Lambo had swiftly made his escape through, and directed them back to the other male. However, it was Colonello who spoke first.

"Hey Reborn, do you think he'll notice you if you're too cold? Not that I care, kora. Makes it easier for me. I think we work well together, but I'll have to test that theory out for sure." The blond grinned, despite Reborn's lack of expression.

"You're an idiot if you think taking the cow around town is going to win him over. He'll just find you creepier than you are now. I don't even have to do something in order to make him come to me."

Both former Arcobalenos stared at each other in silence. And as usual, it was Colonello to take action first.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to try harder kora." Colonello turned around and waved. There really was not much more to be said. He had to find his little Bovino and take advantage of the day ahead. His tactic usually involved a straight approach or quick action, but he would have to be a little more…considerate to Lambo's feelings. Too much of himself could be overwhelming, this he knew. It was something he was not ashamed of. But Lambo needed time to adjust, or he wouldn't tolerate him like he planned.

Either way, Colonello planned on making his first move.

xxCh02xx

A/N: Hohoho, Colonello plans on…something. Well, there you have it. Sadly, I remembered I have a terrible rate of updating. I just like to start so many stories at once I get distracted –looks away-

Speaking of which, I am planning 2 more. One is an adventure like fic, featuring everyone and various pairings. I wanted to ask though, I wanted to put RL down as the main pairing, but since it is Tsuna…I was thinking of putting him down and maybe Reborn or Hibari since they are there throughout the whole story. Although the romance is with other characters each. I may put a preview next chapter depending. The other is a short, multi-chaptered fic about RL and a misunderstand that is entirely blown out of proportion. (which is comedy, I may get started soon on this one!)

Long A/N bleh, please R&R! I really update for reviews xD I'm just a glutton for people who press my button~ Please tell me what you think and for the next chapter, I have an idea of what will happen, but I'm always looking for ideas. I tend to get help from you guys in my fics whenever I might be stuck. Until then I'll answer whatever questions and hopefully, be updating soon.


	3. Chapter 3

"You really need to work on your stamina, kora." Lambo panted, his gaze looking up from his hunched over position. He was panting; small beads of sweat threatened to fall from his forehead. He quickly wiped it away as he tried standing straight.

"You did not have to chase me." He sighed, fixing his slightly jumbled shirt. He would have been quite content from running away from Colonello. Especially after the bit that happened right in front of Reborn.

"I thought you'd be into that." Was his playful response. The blond had reached out to grab Lambo's hand but the teen pulled back like he was fire.

"Listen Colonello, I don't know what is wrong with you, besides the usual that is, but you really shouldn't invade other people's personal space."

"You're not a girl kora."

"Yes, thank you, I'm aware. But what are you implying?"

"That something like this," Colonello grabbed Lambo's face with both hands in an instant and smashed their lips together.

Oh how funny life could be. In the very few seconds his lips encountered another's, several sounds and images passed through Lambo's head. There were clips from the black and white film of 'The Phantom of the Opera' movie, when the woman took the phantom's mask off and it was more creature than man. He felt like her. Her face was comically petrified and matched his soul completely right now. It was so much to take, he would faint. By the time he regained consciousness, he woke up at the beach but already in the water. A sudden fear of drowning occurred to him and his heart jumped. The idea was terrifying but not the experience. He realized he wasn't being taken under by the waves but in fact, he was drifting with it.

It felt like he was floating on water, drifting lord knows where, but feeling completely relaxed. There was no anxiety just calmness. What was this?

"Are you okay?" Lambo's eyes opened slowly, in a daze.

"Hm?" Colonello eyed the teen with what he considered to be a very big, and quite annoying expression on his face. He seemed pleased and a whee bit surprised.

"I knew my kisses where amazing but-"Wait. Lambo's eyes widened. "I thought I killed you there for a second." _No, no, no, no!_

"Ah…wait." Suddenly, he was threatened with a heavy blush. "You kissed me?"

"Must have been heaven." Colonello shamelessly began laughing at the Bovino's pride, which was facing some real hardships today.

They kissed, lip-locked, mouth-to-mouth non-resuscitation! Yet he could not bring much more feeling than the mental suicides he was committing in his head. He did not feel a kiss, no. What he felt was more like an experience. The details of the encounter were a blur but his body remembered feeling all sorts of things.

"That was my first kiss." The words escaped him faster than his wounded mind could process. He had not even noticed Colonello holding his hand and leading him to their destination.

"Do you want a second kora." It was as innocent as Colonello would ever get, yet enough to snap Lambo out of his daze. He pulled himself out of the blonds' grip.

"Goodness, are you trying to kill me? No wait, never mind." He sighed, laughter not belonging to him echoed all around.

"Alright, kora. Let's go."

-x-

"I thought we were suppose to order breakfast?" Lambo asked after their waiter took the menu back.

Colonello tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"A midnight club sandwhich?"

"Where's the crime there kora?"

"After you ordered a stack of pancakes, 3 fried eggs, 2 sliced hams, and 4 sausages. Don't you think that's a bit…much?" Colonello looked at Lambo as if the boy had gone mad.

"This is me eating lite. Trying to save more room for lunch."

"Right, when you eat a whole horse."

"I'd rather eat a cow."

"Of course you would."

Lambo was grateful when the waiter brough their drinks. Since the morning's incident, the blond has done nothing but makeperverted jokes and insuations. While being dragged through the area, fighting away Colonello's hand the best he could, he hardly had the strength to fight the horrible blushes that crept onto his face.

Goodness! Some of the things he said were not right for the public ears, or his own at that!

He shook his head, thankful for once their food arrived as well. Another miracle, was that when Colonello ate, he paid more attention to the completion of his meal than that of his company; and with the way he was eating, it was a good thing he ignored idle chat.

-x-

"This is the Colosseum. Since we are in Rome, you have to see this at least once." Lambo gestured towards the huge piece of history. There was a long line waiting with tourists who were eager to enter. They had been traveling for nearly an hour, alternating from public transportation to just walking. Since he was showing him around, he made mental notes of places most tourists would want to go to.

The ticket line was enormous however.

"I don't think going in today would be such a good idea though." He sighed. "The lines here are terrible, it would take hou- W-wait, Colonello!" He yelped helplessly as a familiar grip tightened around his wrists again. It seemed the blond was determined to get in to the Colosseum. This would have been fine even if the line was disagreeable.

But they were not headed towards the line. It seemed Colonello had other plans. While Lambo was slow in his own way, he wasn't oblivious.

"No no no!" He pleaded as they rounded past the crowds surrounding the impersonators dressed as gladiators. Colonello shot him a look that for the most part, shut him up. "Goodness, sneaking in is not easy. The place is surrounded well enough. We'll get caught for sure."

The guards on duty were stationed at different posts, keeping an eye for line jumpers to customers who were too curious in their exploring.

"Kora, I have a plan." As if that was the answer to everything. Jumping over the high fence, they were against the Colosseum when Lambo was pushed behind the other. The blond shuffled in his pocket for a moment, smiling when he found and revealed his plan.

Lambo's passive eye opened, completely horrified. Before he could think of stopping the other, the item was tossed towards a street market nearby.

An array of vegetables and wood were splattered as they erupted from a loud explosion.

"A _grenade_!" Lambo was completely floored. He hardly protested as Colonello lifted him onto his back. With a small squeal, the Bovino gripped the blonds' shoulder.

Colonello laughed at Lambo's rambling of fear as he began to climb. Something he was pretty good at since his training days. Even if the building wasn't like any cliff he climbed, it had many openings along the exterior that were very easy to work through.

The explosion caused a huge uproar as some tourists ducked, and others running to get a closer look for themselves. It was apparent once they reached the top the people already in were not allowed out as the guards on duty ran to investigate.

All in all, no one seemed to take notice of the two.

Lambo pushed himself away from the other as soon as he could; falling onto the ruins with a look of disbelief.

"Do you always carry grenades?"

"Better prepared than not, kora." As If that answered everything, Colonello sat beside the Bovino. "This place is pretty cool." He gestured towards the inner walls of the Colosseum, completely ignorant of his actions.

"Yeah…" Lambo sat up properly, keeping a safe distance from the bomber as his legs dangled over the edge. "I've never been this high up. It's kind of scary." Colonello laughed, patting Lambo roughly from behind who, from the force, felt himself falling over. His eyes closed, another yelp escaping him as he believed he had slipped. Strong arms encircled around his waist and arm held him secure however.

Lambo blushed.

"That was not funny."

"Are you sure kora?" Lambo's eye twitched as he struggled to move away. Although his arms were now free, a stubborn hand held onto his waist.

"You sure are persistent." He grumbled, sighing in semi-defeat. Wiggling his hips every so often in hopes of loosening the hold.

"Aren't we both?"

"I think I'm less annoying." A stare was his only reply. "Oh, so I'm more annoying? You sure have the same opinion of everyone else."

"_An annoying crybaby who can't do anything_." Lambo tried mimicking Gokudera's voice.

"You forgot sarcastic, kora."

"Goodness, I almost forgot." Lambo shook his head. "And that's what you like?"

"Not at all kora." Colonello paused before adding. "They're my least favorite type of people really."

Lambo looked away, even more confused than before.

"That's why I want to figure out," The grip around his waist rubbed against him slowly, making the Bovino tilt up to eye Colonello curiously. "Why I like you so much." And with that second kiss was shared.

For the second time, Lambo was falling into a trap he was not familiar with.

He was having a moment of hesitation as he waited to wake in the ocean again, but that never happened. Instead, he was still kissing Colonello. The soft and firm lips reminding him of the blond's muscles.

After some time of gathering his senses, and the offensive hand that was slipping past his waist, Lambo pushed against the broad, hard, firm…pulsing…

_What am I thinking?_

Putting more force than necessary, Lambo slipped out of his abuser's grip. Unfortunately, that left him falling off uncomfortable from the ledge before Colonello moved to save him.

Despite the show of Lambo's wailing, they still went unnoticed. But it was a reminder that the Bovino in high places was probably not such a good idea.

A/N: Okay, I won't pretend like I knew I was updating soon. But hey, it's here! Not much but puckered lips haha. Some random scenes…maybe…I'm working on the details of their relationship. But It should build quite nicely from here.

Anyway~ Please R&R! It really does motivate me haha, I happened to see one in my email that I never opened and decided to finish it up…see?

Let me know what you think, and hopefully I can keep up with what you guys are looking forward to fufufu.


End file.
